Chiaki Tani
"Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki!" "The Same! Green! Chiaki Tani!" "Super Shinken Green! Going Forth!" "Hyper Shinken Green! Going Forth!" Chiaki Tani serves as the next generation Shinken Green after his father, Kurando Tani. Biography Unlike Ryunosuke, Chiaki initially has no interest in being Takeru’s vassal. He is weaker than the others and seen as immature and a rebel because he abandoned his training early and would rather hang out at the local game center than restart his training. He is a big Tekken fan as he often plays Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Regardless of his short temper, he is cheerful and honest. In battle, Chiaki often uses tricks to gain the upper hand against Gedoushu. Shinken Green commands the element of wood. Chiaki, like the other Shinkenger, is able to use the Inroumaru to become Super Shinken Green and Hyper Shinken Green. As Chiaki and Kotoha are the youngest members of the Shinkengers,The Abusive KingSwitched Lives they share a strong bond; several episodes focus on their friendship. In episode 6, Chiaki becomes upset that Kotoha readily believes that she is stupid and accidentally hurts her feelings when he scolds her for it. He later apologizes for his outburst, and Kotoha confesses that she likes how he is straightfoward. Since then, Chiaki and Kotoha have become close, each trying to cheer up the other in times of stress; this is most evident when Chiaki draws cat whiskers on Takeru's face (when Takeru's soul was trapped in a beckoning cat statue) to make Kotoha laugh. Chiaki, out of the Shinkengers, is shaken the most by theft of Kotoha's soul. In a brash move, he attempts to recover it, by demanding the Ayakashi come out of the Sanzu River with his sword. When a friend of Genta's shows an interest in Kotoha in episode, Chiaki is uncomfortable with the idea. Aside from Kotoha, Chiaki is also good friends with Genta as they are both free spirited young men. Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Chiaki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Chiaki appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle alongside fellow Shinkenger Genta Umemori as part of the 35th anniversary team and he was the one who informed the Goseigers after the battle that all the teams had lost their powers. After the defeat of Akudos Giru, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Chiaki and his teamates received their key allowing for them to utilize thier powers once again. Shinken Green - Super = Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **MouGyuu Bazooka - Hyper= Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Kyoryu Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Kyoryu Maru }} See also * Mike - His Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Samurai Refences Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Green Category:Intellect Category:Rival Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Power Category:Ranger Legend Category:Shinkengers